Role Reversal
Role Reversal 'is the 5th episode of Season Luigi. The Story ''(Episode begins with Luigi raking, sees Benson, smiles and waves, still raking, Benson smiles, pulling over) 'Benson: '''Hey Luigi. Have you seen Mordecai and Rigby? '''Luigi: '''Rigby left 10 minutes ago, Mordecai left around 4 minutes ago. '''Benson: '''Thanks ''(Benson drives off, seeing Mordecai and Rigby lounging at the front of the house) What do you think you're doing? 'Rigby: '''Relaxing, it's a perfect summer day! '''Benson: '''Yeah, for working! ''(Scene cuts back to Luigi, Benson continues yelling, but is unable to be heard due to the distance, Luigi seems annoyed, scene cuts to later, Benson is still heard offscreen, Luigi is now trimming bushes, Luigi looks even more annoyed, then scene cuts to that night, Luigi is shown sleeping in his propeller cap until a downstairs light turns on, yelling is heard, muffled, waking Luigi up, Luigi drowsily hops into the kitchen before slipping on a piece of smoothie, crashing onto the wall, Mordecai and Rigby, both covered in smoothie, and Benson, who is red, calms down and looks at Luigi, Luigi stands up, even angrier) '''Luigi: ''(Peeved) I do not know what happened, but I am sick of all the yelling and the screaming! '''Benson: '''But Luigi, they were- '''Luigi: ' NANANANANANANA I DO NOT 'WANT TO HERE IT, I AM S-I-C-K OF IT! I THINK I FINALLY PUT MY FOOT DOWN...(Looks down, remembering he has no feet) Well, you get the idea. ''(Scene cuts to a Green Puffle house around the size of a dog house, Luigi hops in, Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson crawl in, revealing that it's as big as a mansion inside, Luigi hops in one room, followed by Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson, revealing a contraption) '''Luigi: '''Mordecai and Rigby, step in the left chamber, Benson, in the right '''Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson: '''But- '''Luigi: NOW!!! (Scared, Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson do what they're told) Luigi: ''(Calming down) Ok, so I am going to make you see from eachother's roles, Benson will be a slacker, and Mordecai and Rigby will be harsh bosses, and when this happens, you will not remember the swap. Try to escape before the procedure's done, and...well, I'll leave it at this, I have a butcher's knife in the next room. '''Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson: '''Ok ''(Luigi flips a switch and Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson are electrocuted, smoke covers the room, Luigi opens the doors, fog exits, Luigi opens Benson's chamber, Benson comes out, wearing baggy grey sweatpants, a tank top, and sunglasses, while Mordecai and Rigby come out wearing work suits) Luigi: ''(Escorts Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson out)'' (Scene cuts to next day) '' ''(Luigi is shown writing in a lime notebook that looks similar to Johnathan Kimble's Notebook while trimming the hedge while Benson is relaxing in a beach chair, Mordecai and Rigby drive up in the cart, walk past Luigi, and talk to Benson) Mordecai: 'Benson, what are you doing? '''Benson: '''Relaxing, what does it look like? '''Rigby: '''You should be working! ''(Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson start arguing, which starts to turn into a fist fight, and some of the fists hit Luigi, knocking Luigi unconscious, no one notices) (Couple Hours Later...) '''Luigi: ''(Shown in his house, writing in his journal) (NOTE: what Luigi "Says" is what is written in his book) Ok, so the first day of the Role Reversal (<-- No idea while capitalized) wasn't good, of whatever I can remember. I was a fist target in a fist fight and got knocked out for a couple hours, then woke up on the ground, covered in dirt, luckily my journal unharmed. Weird thing is, the fights are never physical...weird. Before now, I explained to M and R that I was unconscious...I ended up forced to carry boulders for a couple hours. Well, time for bed, it's around 9:00 PM. ''(Writing Ends) (Goes to sleep) (Next day) (Luigi wakes up in his house, puts on his propeller cap, and flies to The House, finding that Skips is on the porch, glaring at Luigi) Luigi: '''Um, my birthday isn't today '''Skips: (Sternly) You know what happened to Benson, Mordecai, and Rigby? Luigi: ''' I just reversed their roles, why are you asking? '''Skips: '''Look inside. '''Luigi: '''Why, those 3 kno- '''Skips: ''(Annoyed, mortifying Luigi) ''I SAID LOOK! Luigi: ''(Flying in the house, annoyed) Ok, YEESH! ''(Flies in The House, mortified by the next thing he sees) ''HOLY CREASE! ''(The person standing before Luigi is a fusion of Rigby, Benson, and Mordecai. It had Rigby's left eye, tail, hairstyle, and left arm, Mordecai's right eye, left leg, and body, and Benson's head, right leg, and right arm, flies out of the house backwards and closes the door) Luigi: ''(To Skips) What the heck was I just looking at? '''Skips: '''That's Mornsoby ''(Pronounced "Moarn-suh-bee" and is made up of "'Mor'decai", "Be'nso'n", and "Rig'by'") ''the fusion of Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson. '''Luigi: '''Yeah, I know that, I know fusion, but what happened to cause it? '''Skips: '''Your machine was unstable! '''Luigi: '''Ok, but I can fix it, I also have a fusion ray, and can unfuse them. '''Skips: '''Well be quick, it could go insane any second. '''Luigi: '''Gotcha! ''(Flies to his house, grabs the fusion/unfusion ray, flies back out, gets to the house, and is surprised to see Mornsoby running on all fours at high speeds, Luigi gets in the cart and drives it to chase them, deep voice) ''Catchphrase ''(Shoots ray gun several times at Mornsoby, on the last shot it makes contact, sperating the 1 into 3, Luigi ends up stopping the cart to harsh, sending the cart in the air and does several spins before crashing upside-down, injuring Luigi) ...''Ow... ''(Episode Ends)